To Reunite Once More
by RandomEpicFails
Summary: Elesis finally reunited with the Chase once more and everyone is happy to see her again especially him.


More than a month had passed since the Grand Chase were separated and got caught up in a dimensional chasm. One by one, they reunite along the way and continue with the chase once more to finish their task of destroying Kazéaze.

They were currently situated on the outskirts of the Great Kounat Forest, setting up camp to prepare for the battles to come. They had planned to get Nar out of prison and evacuate the people after dealing with Baldinar once dawn sets upon the land.

Having been newly reunited with Elesis, both Arme and Lire were all over her, telling her of their stories and adventures that happened these past few weeks. The redhead listened to Arme and her account on being discovered by Cindy and a 'noisy brat' as she quoted, on the realm of Kricktria up until their entrance to Kounat. They only stopped once Ronan called each of them to dinner. Once Lire and Arme did leave, Elesis finally breathe a sigh of relief.

"Welcome back, El."

Elesis tensed upon hearing that voice and turned to face the blue-haired swordsman. Ronan was smiling; his gentle cerulean eyes stared into her hot ruby ones. He took a step towards her and held her hands in his before pulling her in for a hug. It took a while for her to get used to the contact but finally relaxed when she positioned her head to lean on his neck. Taking in his scent, she nudged him softly before kissing him on the cheek, mumbling a soft "I miss you" as she did.

Oh, it has been too long since they both had moments like these, he couldn't stop the smile that played his lips when he remembered their past. He adjusted a bit to make sure Elesis is comfortable in his arms.

"Ronan, I'm glad you're safe."

Oh, this woman is too precious for him. Her cold exterior gives off an aura of apathy towards those who don't know her. Her composure and hotheaded stubbornness in several situations don't help those assumptions to die down anyway quickly. But he knew, and the Grand Chase knew that for the past two years they have been traveling together, she grew and started to show herself little by little as time goes by. After all that happened, he knew she is true to her words.

"I am only safe because of you, love" he sighed sadly and looked at her, remembering that moment Elesis had taken it upon herself to absorb Belile's sword to defend the Chase from his onslaught. As their blades clashed, a rip in the dimensional chasm was formed sending everyone to different realms at once. That was the last Ronan saw her, and ever since their separation, all he could do was hope and pray that she was still alive.

He knows well not to talk about her decision at that moment, for he is well aware that she is willing to risk her life to make sure everyone will get out unscathed, they were also fighting in the chasm for a long time in the gap, that had taken a toll on their mental fortitude too. But even so, he couldn't stop his worry.

He pulled back a little but not letting her go, placing his forehead against hers and sighed. As he looked at her in the eye, he rubbed her spine to comfort her even further. The way she endearingly looks at him sent sparks in his belly. He can't get enough of her at all.

"I'm so glad you're alive" was all he could say. Elesis softly breathes against him, feeling the tingle that travels up his spine as she spoke. "Darling, I cannot die yet." She softly replied. "I will never leave you to fend for yourself alone" Her eyes filled with love and determination, radiating specifically towards him. This declaration spurred something in him that he cannot explain. Ronan couldn't contain his joy, so he closed the gap between them, kissing her with fervor. She reciprocated the kiss, returning it as much as she could.

Oh how much he longed this touch, this passionate exchange between the two of them. When their tongues clashed, Elesis let out a soft moan against his mouth. The effect it has on Ronan was immediate, and whatever lingering gentlemanly pride he had was thrown out. Fuck propriety! His hand slowly traveled underneath her coat to feel her, to liven her senses, and to keep her flush against him.

Whatever Ronan did make her knees weak and her belly flutter. She can feel him in his entirety all the while softly moaning against his lips.

Only when he pulled away from her lips and was about to cherish her neck next did she push him away, now bright red. "Weren't we supposed to eat dinner?" she said, looking away to hide her face.

Ronan just grinned, seemingly pleased with her reaction.

"Yeah, you guys should've let it loose ya know."

Both heads turned to the source of the voice, blushing profusely. The unexpected visitor happened to be Ryan, watching both of them on a tree while munching on an apple. "Lire saved ya both some food, but ya guys were not anywhere for more than half an hour or so. People suspect you guys went on ahead to kill the bad guy, but it turns out you were just-" The treehugger was cut mid-sentence when the redhead unsheathed her sword, muttering curses and profanities at the Druid as she did so. If you listen well enough, you'll hear the words "I'll skin you alive, mutt" somewhere.

Ryan's face suddenly turned as blue as the man in front of him, mouthing "RUN" towards the wolf's direction in all ways possible.

So the druid ran away, wanting to get away from the mercy of the blaze-infused swords of an embarrassed red-headed swordsman, who to be fair, is willing to kill him with no hesitation.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hello guys, this is my first time sharing a fanfiction that I had written somewhere so I really had no idea how to navigate much on the author side of things in this site so please bear with me in the regard.

Okay so moving on, the reason why I want to portray Elesis and Ronan because even back in the old Grand Chase PC, the Ronan/Elesis pairing was hinted all throughout. They are of course going to be my OTP from then on. And because I love the dynamic of their relationship, I decided to make a fanfiction about them because curse the current Grand Chase and it's vagueness when it comes to relationships like these.

I hope you guys enjoyed and this is my first time writing and posting such a story so I am constantly learning. I would love it if anyone points out mistakes and tell me how to improve my writing.

That is all and thank you for giving this a little read.


End file.
